As shown in FIG. 8A, there is one conventional dust remover is moved on the surface of the work 10. The dust 18 on the work 10 is stripped off by a rotating brush 11 and the wind of vacuum suction. As shown in FIG. 8B, there is the other conventional dust remover in which the dust 18 on the work is stripped off by blowing air to the work.
As shown in FIG. 9, there is another conventional dust remover in which an ionizer 12 and a hollow cubic container 14 with its under side being opened for surrounding the dust removing region of the work are disposed. The container 14 is provided at its upper side with suction opening 16. The vacuum suction is made through the suction opening 16 and the dust is sucked out of the container from the work 10 moving in the direction of Y as shown in FIG. 9, using the ion containing air, hereinafter referred to as an ionized air.
Since in one conventional dust remover, as shown in FIG. 8A, the dust is sucked by a high-powered fan to be stripped off, the great electric power is required. Furthermore, since in the other conventional dust remover, as shown in FIG. 8B and FIG. 9, the area of the work which the air or the ionized air is blown to is spot-like, the area of work to be dust removed is small or narrow, and thus the large-area dust removing is difficult. Since air nozzles should be thickly disposed when large-area dust removing is carried out, large number of nozzles is required, the consumption of air becomes large, the running cost becomes high, and at the same time these become the problem as the waste of energy.
Furthermore, since the area of the work which the air or the ionized air is blown to is spot-like, in case that work 10 moves rapidly, the time for removing dust is short and thus the dust is not removed sufficiently. Moreover, since ionized ions is blown to the work at an angle from above, as an arrow X shown in FIG. 8B, the dust 18 would be held down to the work 10, and thus the dust cannot be removed smoothly. Furthermore, in case that the work is a soft film, paper or the like, the work would be flied away since the air or ionized air is blown to the work 10.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dust remover which is capable of removing dust in a large area, is efficient, is capable of reducing the consumptions of air and electric power, and does not contact the surface of the work to cause no damage.